


BPM

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Headcanon, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Semi plays the drums but that's not what this fic is about... mostly, Shiratorizawa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi Eita is out of tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BPM

**Author's Note:**

> Beats per minute (BPM) is an unit typically used as a measure of tempo in music
> 
> This is loosely based on [pistachioshiba](http://pistachioshiba.tumblr.com)'s [Semi headcanons](http://pistachioshiba.tumblr.com/post/120425618860/semi-headcanons). Emphasis in 'loosely' because I keep doing that thing where I start one idea and end with another. WELP.
> 
> As always, English is neither mine nor my beta's first language. Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes. u3u <3

_**Larghissimo** : Very, very slow (under 25 BPM)_

Semi picked a ball from the floor, tapping his finger just once on its surface. On the other side of the net, there was a bottle waiting for him to knock it down.

Tendou knew something was off right away, but he couldn’t put a name on it until there was another tapping, barely audible in the crowded gymnasium. It came three seconds after the first.

_Oh?_

Semi tossed the ball high up and then jumped. His form was perfect when he hitted it, but he still missed.

_**Grave** : Very slow (25-45 BPM)_

"Someone is in a bad mood," said Tendou to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone on that side of the gymnasium to hear.

Semi was smart enough to brush off his comment, not reacting at all. But when he went to pick up another ball, there was a tap.

And then other, a second and a half later.

_Huh._

So Tendou’s little taunt hadn’t been completely ignored after all.

* * *

 

_**Largo:** Broadly(40–60 BPM)_

It probably had to do with Shirabu.

To his credit, Semi had been pretty civil about it. He understood that the second year’s play suited Ushijima better, and the ace’s well being was the team’s well being. However, Semi had never liked Shirabu that much, and the second year had a special talent for getting on his nerves.

“You should try tossing the ball farther from the net some other time.”

“My tosses are fine, Semi-senpai, thank you.”

Tendou had tried to summarize their relationship as “Kenjirou being more of Eita’s kouhai than he was his senpai,” gaining him a few nods from his fellow third years, and the finger from Semi.

Then, there was the coach’s comment.

“You could learn a thing or two from Kenjirou.”

Semi hadn’t said anything back then, probably because talking back to Washijou was a death wish.

Some time later, in class, Semi picked his pen and began drumming idly on his desk like he always did; he had this habit of tapping rhythmically all over the place with when he got bored, it was some kind of side effect from his years as a drummer. He mentioned once that he had dropped from the marching band shortly after starting his third year in middle school, since he wanted to concentrate on volleyball, but he still played from time to time these days. Music used to be as big a part of his life as sports was then, and he had the talent for both.

But that day, there was a weird feeling to it. He would randomly pick up a faster or slower pace and change the rhythm, as if he was distracted from his own unconscious habit. Was that even possible? It was the first time Tendou saw him like that.

The next day, Washijou announced the starting team for the Interhigh. To no one’s surprise, Shirabu was going to be the setter.

* * *

 

_**Moderato:** Moderately (108-120 BPM)_

“Wakatoshi is a lefty, have that into consideration before you set the ball for him.”

“I know.”

“He can hit the ball even from the back side of the court, try to make the most of his power.”

“I know.”

“But don’t strain him too much. If you only toss the ball to him-”

“Senpai,” Shirabu interrupted him, “I know. I got this.”

Semi held his gaze for a moment. Kawanishi, who was standing the closest to the setter duo, took a couple steps back and faked interest in something less problematic. Tendou could practically see sparks coming from Semi’s eyes, and he was tapping on his arm at an alarmingly fast pace. _Oh boy, here it comes._

But then, he slowed down. “Fine, then. Don’t mess it up.”

Shirabu bowed and went with the rest of the team.

A couple guys from the university’s team that was visiting them that day were alumni of Shiratorizawa; the third years had actually played on the same team as one of them, but no one exchanged any kind of warm greeting with him, and neither did he seem to acknowledge them, aside from common sports courtesy. Except Ushijima, of course. It was always a pleasure to play against him.

It was Shirabu’s first unofficial match as a starter. Tendou had had some experience with him from practice, but now that they were actually playing, he had a better chance to compare him to Semi; Shirabu’s tosses lacked some of his force, but were steadier, more stable. When Tendou had the opportunity to spike one of them, it even felt as if the ball itself was more docile. Semi’s style was more hasty, with a faster rhythm. He took more risks, too.

But Shirabu… that guy’s composure was on another level.

"One touch!"

Reon reached for the ball and connected it to the setter. The rival team was in its best defending formation, while they had Ushijima on the back row. He could’ve gotten a hit from that distance; even if it was a risk, the other team wouldn't expect it. That's what Semi would've done, it was their best chance and they didn’t have the time to think about it.

And somehow, Shirabu made the time. Instead of doing that, he tossed the ball to Kawanishi, who spiked it through a gap between two blockers, getting the point for Shiratorizawa.

The second year's rhythm was the perfect mix of force and calm, that pace worked for him. Some people were meant to have a slower beat than others.

Semi, on the other hand, should’ve stayed over a hundred and twenty bpm.

"Hit a nice serve!"

The first thing Semi did when he picked the ball was tap on it, then, he prepared the serve, making it bounce once, two, three times. He threw the ball, and everything, from the hit to the angle, was just right.

However, the other team’s libero followed it without much trouble and received it cleanly.

Semi’s play had never been moderated before, was he forcing it?

* * *

 

_**Marcia moderato** : Moderately, in the manner of a march (83–85 BPM)_

“Good game today, guys.”

“Thanks for the game!”

“Eita! Good game!”

Tendou raised his hand and waited for Semi to return the high five, but he only got a half-assed clap and the view of him making his way to the changing rooms with the grumpiest expression on his face.

That had been pretty shitty high five.

* * *

 

_**Lento** : Slowly (45-60 BPM)_

Like the hand of the clock, although one could have argued about the constancy of its speed since, according to it, it had only been “five minutes”, and yet the teacher had filled another board with scribbles that Tendou believed had something to do with chemistry.

Semi had been holding himself just fine, his grumpiness had dissolved within the course of the past days and once again he was a functional member of society, and most important, of the team. He still had trouble keeping still in class, but hey, it was Semi. He only started drumming on the table with his mechanical pencil by the last third of the class, which was a feat, and meant that he probably understood at least the first half of the lecture,. Tendou was totally asking him about it later.

But his beating was weird again, and now he was speeding up for no reason. It had been two weeks already, Tendou was starting to feel something close to worry. Seriously, how much longer would Semi keep this?

“Eita, I think you need to relax.”

“Be quiet, Satori.”

“But-”

“ _Shh._ ”

See, this is exactly why Tendou wasn’t nice too often. At least the sound kept him awake, even if it was slightly annoying.

* * *

 

_**Andante** : Walking pace (76-108 BPM)_

It was fine, though. There were other ways to make Semi get his shit together.

"You are specially grumpy this week, Eita-kun."

Semi, who was on the hallway on his way to buy lunch, stopped on his trails and looked at Tendou behind him, just now noticing that he had gotten up from his seat and followed him. "Excuse you?"

Tendou pointed down at Semi's feet, "At the speed you are walking, you'll barely reach eighty steps in a minute." He shrugged, "You always walk at a hundred bpm."

"What... the fuck are you talking about?"

Tendou stepped up "You." Walked towards Semi, "Are." And poked him in the chest, " _Out of tempo_."

“... Whatever. I don’t have time for this right now, so… ”

“Are you still pissed because Kenjirou stole your spot as the main set-”

Semi grabbed Tendou by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up against the nearest wall, startling a group of students nearby and okay shit Tendou’s feet _weren’t touching the floor fuck oh my God._ "Mind your own _fucking_ business, Satori. There’s nothing wrong with me."

"Y-you know," Tendou laughed nervously, "this kind of proves my point."

Semi let go of Tendou and left him there to reflect on his life choices, but as he turned his back to the middle blocker, his voice made him stop for a second time.

"I mean, aside from the fact that you keep picking fights with him over petty things, you are the same Eita-kun we all know and tolerate,” Tendou walked towards Semi and stood next to him. “But that doesn’t erase the fact that you are playing like shit lately.”

Tendou didn’t turn to face Semi, but he didn’t need to: he could practically feel his rage filling the air.

Nah, screw being nice. Tendou was meant to be a jerk.

"Which is a shame, really. You already lost your place as a setter, so one would think you'd at least try to make the most of your serves and, you know, stay useful to the team. By the way, about class, did you get the part about crystal structures…?"

Tendou turned around, but Semi wasn’t there anymore. Welp, he’d have to ask him later,

* * *

 

_**Allegro** : Fast, quickly and bright (120-168 BPM)_

Spring mornings were a precious thing, specially if you got up so early that no one else was around; the drops of dew on the flowers shimmered under the first lights of the day, and it was beautiful.

But it was an unholy hour to be up.

Tendou was practically walking with his eyes closed, he knew the way to the changing rooms by heart. With the hype of the Interhigh Representatives hanging in the air, coach Washijou wanted everyone to be in an hour earlier for practice. Man, what a nuisance, as if they weren’t training enough already.

When he arrived into the changing rooms, there were a couple guys from the team already done, and Tendou heard one of the first years behind a row of lockers. 'Hearing' was the keyword here, because he was singing. It didn't surprise Tendou as much as he fact that this kid was motivated enough so early in the morning. At least he wasn’t bad. "An early bird?," he asked Yamagata, who was about to leave.

"He was already like that when I got here; I'm not sure if he's aware there's other people around."

"You think he's going to freak out when he finds out we can hear him?"

"Probably not, musicians crave the attention."

That was the exact moment Semi chose to come in through the door.

"Speaking of the devil!," greeted Tendou, but Semi ignored him. _Huh, still grumpy?_

"Hurry up and get changed, the coach wants us at the gym in ten minutes."

Yamagata shrugged and waved them goodbye. Tendou tried some small talk with Semi, but he kept ignoring him, so he finally gave up and focused on his own stuff.

The first year walked from behind the other row of lockers, and didn’t stop singing after seeing his two upperclassmen. So Yamagata was right.

"Fuck, it's too damn early for this." Semi slammed his locker shut, startling Tendou and their junior, and putting an abrupt end to the singing. "You are speeding up!"

The kid looked around the changing room, visibly confused. "U-um... are you talking to me?"

Semi practically laughed at him, "No, I'm talking to the other first year that’s singing in the change room."

Poor boy, but Tendou couldn’t help to snort because of that comment. Semi was glaring at the kid, but since he was a couple centimeters shorter, he had to look up a bit, and the first year’s expression of terror made everything better. The setter wasn't nearly done with him yet.

"If you pick a pulse, then you should stick to it. That's a pretty good song you are disrespecting by singing so carelessly."

"I'm sorry! I, uh, won't disrespect it again?"

"No, you won't," said Semi matter-of-factly, and then snapped his finger in quick successions. "Here, follow this tempo."

There was only silence in the changing rooms, and Semi waited for seven beats of nothing before losing his patience.

"What are you doing? Finish the song."

"Oh! I mean, alright!"

The first year returned to the verse that Semi had interrupted. Under the setter's guidance, his singing was more serious, maybe out of fear of being scolded again. By the time he was in the last chorus, Semi had joined him in harmonizing. The song really fitted him.

_Show off._

He couldn’t blame him, though; he _was_ that good.

When they were done, Tendou asked the boy, "Hey, what's your name?"

He immediately straightened his posture before answering. "I'm Goshiki."

"Well, Goshiki, you are pretty good at this."

Tendou looked briefly at Semi; he rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"Thank you," said Goshiki, blushing a bit, yet looking determined, "but I'm even better at volleyball!"

Tendou laughed and patted Goshiki’s shoulder, "I like your guts!"

"You better have what it takes to back up those words," teased Semi, getting Goshiki to look even more fired up.

"I'll show you. I’m as good as the ace!"

And then, Goshiki left the changing rooms. Semi sighed.

"Just what we need, another show off."

"It must be though being you with all this competition."

Semi elbowed Tendou in the ribs.

* * *

 

_**Vivace** : Lively and fast (168-176 BPM)_

Ushijima left them behind five minutes after they started running, and Goshiki didn’t take it well.

"I'm going after him!"

Tendou really liked this kid.

"You'll just overexert yourself," warned Shirabu, who was having a bit of trouble himself keeping up with the rest. Tendou didn't miss the smug smirk that placed itself in Semi’s face at this sight.

"I won't! If I'm going to be Shiratorizawa's ace, I must surpass Ushijima-san."

“That’s the spirit, Tsutomu-kun,“ cheered Tendou. “But you may want to tone it down a bit, we are just doing laps.”

The other first years were impressed by his classmate’s determination, which wasn’t really helping Shirabu’s cause. At least, the second years knew better. Kawanishi murmured something along the lines of "Kid’s gonna get himself killed," earning a nod from Yamagata.

"Tsutomu, just run at your own pace," advised Reon, always the rational mind. "You don’t need to catch up to Wakatoshi to be of use to the team."

"Oohira-senpai is right, you still have a lot to learn before you can get on Ushijima-san's level."

“Careful, Kenjirou-kun, all that salt mustn't be healthy for the body.”

“I don’t know, I think Tsutomu is in a pretty _good shape_.”

All the third years looked at Semi, who had kept himself apart from the conversation with his music, but had now taken off his headphones. He was still smirking, and Tendou had the slight suspicion that he wasn’t that interested in siding with Goshiki as he was with opposing Shirabu. Maybe it was in the way he kept looking at him mockingly, or the emphasis put on the ‘good shape’ part.

But for Goshiki, both possibilities were more than enough. “Thank you, Semi-san, I’m sure I can-”

“He is _not_ going to catch up with Ushijima-san,” interrupted Shirabu, who was getting pretty worked up over the subject, or was it just the exhaustion? “

“Wakatoshi isn’t some kind of superhuman being, he is just a bit better than the rest of us,” _Specially you_ , read his tone of voice. “If Tsutomu wants to follow him, he is free to try on his own.”

“But Goshiki isn’t on his own, Semi-senpai, we are a fucking _team_. What if he ends up lying on the ground a hundred meters ahead?”

“T-that’s not going to happen-!”

“So what? Just because you are the main setter you want to boss them around outside the court too?”

“It’s in my best interest to keep the team in perfect form even during practice.”

“Where do they even get all that energy to talk?,” wondered Yamagata aloud, but they didn’t seem to hear him.

Tendou ran close to Goshiki and quietly pulled him away from the bickering duo. “Just go already.”

The first year smiled brightly and dashed off, putting an end to the setter’s discussion when Shirabu saw how he had already lost his cause.

“I hope you can answer for him to coach Washijou, senpai,” he said bitterly, and then went back to the end of the formation to distance himself as much as possible from Semi (and probably catch his breath without being mocked by him).

Reon shook his head, but kept his thoughts to himself. He was smiling, though. That had been a funny scene, all things considered.

“How much do you think he’ll last?,” asked Tendou aloud.

“Thirteen minutes,” was Yamagata’s guess.

Tendou turned to look at him, “That’s very specific.”

“I would have gone with fifteen, but he lost some stamina watching those two yell at each other.”

 _Makes sense_. “We all did.” Tendou checked the hour on his phone and made some mental calcs, just in case.

Some time passed and the group finally started to dissolve, the first years had some trouble keeping up with their upperclassmen, and some second years had slowed their pace to save some energy for the rest of the trip, among them Shirabu, who looked better after shutting his mouth and only focusing on the run.

The third years were all on their own, separated some meters from each other. Tendou was right after Semi, counting. Seventy steps in half a minute.

“Eita-kun, race me!”

Semi turned his head enough to see Tendou smiling innocently, and they both knew that was bullshit.

“Go fuck yourself, Satori.”

“Aw, come on! What’s a race between teammates?”

“You are planning something, what, want to laugh at me when I lose first place against you _too_?”

“Second place, since Wakatoshi-kun must be back already.”

Semi huffed and turned his sight back to the front of the road. Okay, bad route. One last try.

“It just seems to me that you need to speed up a bit.”

“I’m fine like this.”

Tendou sped up and turned fully around to face Semi, running backwards and risking a collision with whoever was running in front of them. “I’m not talking about the lap, you know.”

Semi didn’t comment on his dangerous way of running, which on one hand was convenient, but on the other, wow, Eita, not even a bit worried for your teammate’s safety?

“What would this race of yours accomplish, anyway?”

“Well, for starters, it would boost up your bpm.”

“Seriously, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Are you in or not? Loser gets the winner gari gari kun.”

He should have gone with that first, because it worked like a charm. They made bets on who reached the gym’s door first, and after that it was just a blur of trees, Yamagata’s silent judging and Reon’s amused smile. Somewhere along the road they pass a resting Goshiki, who was bending over himself, supporting the weight of his upper body on his arms and breathing in and out.

“Tsutomu-kun! Need some help?”

“‘m… fuhh… fine!”

Tendou reached for his phone again: it had been exactly thirteen minutes since Yamagata’s prediction. How did he do that? And speaking of predictions, Shirabu’s…

“He wasn’t lying on the floor,” said Semi unprompted, “so it’s a tie.”

They reached the gym’s door shortly after, where Semi won by a fraction of a second.

“Yes! Take that!” The setter had to regulate his breathing before he could say anything else. With one hand, he combed his hair off his face and gave Tendou a smug grin. “I hope whatever you were planning worked, because you are so owning me a gari gari kun.”

If he had to pick a word to describe Semi right then, it would be ‘Lively’.

“Yep, you did it,” he said as he slapped Semi’s ass.

It took two seconds to both of them to process what he had just done.

Tendou ran inside the gym before getting killed.

* * *

 

_**Presto** : Extremely fast (168-200 BPM)_

Tap, tap, tap, tap. It was music to his ears.

Semi seemed restless, and it was the best thing in the world.

“Eita!,” called the coach. “Go help Hayato with his receives!”

He was boiling. His hands on the ball couldn’t stay still and he walked unsteadily all around the gym before putting himself in position. Anyone around him felt the aura of determination around him.

Ushijima was the first to say what everyone was thinking.

“Good, Eita is back.”

"Hey, Hayato-kun!,” called Tendou, “watch out!"

The libero had enough time to take in Tendou’s words before receiving the ball. Semi jumped and hit a topspin. Yamagata positioned himself and-

_**Prestissimo** : Even faster (Over 200 BPM)_

-the ball hitted his arms with so much force that it bounced right off the court, knocking a couple bottles in a nearby bench.

Yamagata recoiled, but he was fired up.

“What the hell was that, Hayato?! You need to fix your stance!”

“Yessir!”

Semi’s heart was beating loud enough that even Tendou could hear it. He walked towards him and raised his hand to offer Semi a high-five.

“Good job, Eita-kun!”

The setter walked past him, slapping his ass instead.

“Thanks, I know,” and he prepared himself for another serve.

* * *

 

_**Adagio** : At ease (66-76 BPM)_

It's late in the night and they are on a bus, on their way back from a practice match in Fukushima.

Tendou isn’t exactly sure when he fell asleep. Last he remembers was Goshiki talking with Ushijima, Ushijima telling him it was about time he went to sleep, since he was so young, and Goshiki getting _so offended right then_ and saying that he was old enough to stay up late with the rest. Then, the last lights of the day faded out, Goshiki fell asleep, and Ushijima pointed out how some species of small birds could be put to sleep only by placing them in the dark.

Was he… Was he being sassy, or was it just his animal nerd side? Tendou fell asleep with that question hanging around his head.

But the point is, now he’s suddenly brought awake by a hasty tapping on his arm.

He opens his eyes and sees Semi, who doesn’t care enough to stop right away, or even look sorry about disturbing him. He is wearing only one of his headphones, while muffled music can be heard from the one hanging by his chest, playing in the same rhythm.

Tendou just snickers. “Couldn’t you find a better place to air-drum?”

“Not my fault,” Semi huffs, “I was tapping on the seat in front of me, but Shirabu got pissy and told me to quit it.”

“You were _kicking_ me, senpai.”

Semi shots Tendou a look. _Can you believe this brat?_ “Go cry somewhere else.”

There's an exasperated sound and Shirabu's head pops up from behind his sit. "Semi-senpai, with all due respect, you are acting like a child."

Tendou has to cover his mouth to hide his giggles from Semi's murderous rage. "That's it, you little shit!," he says standing up.

“If you keep bickering, you'll wake up coach Washijou,” comes Reon's voice from the other row of seats.

The even sound of snoring that can be heard at the front of the bus suddenly comes to a halt, and everyone stays still. Uh-oh...

... And then it's back. A general sigh of relief escapes from the team's mouths.

Shirabu sits down, and so does Semi, after Tendou grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him down.

"You know," says Tendou before Semi can get riled up again, "my back is a bit sore from practice."

The setter rises an eyebrow at that, questioningly. Tendou explains himself by stretching his arms and scrunching down until he is half sitting on his side, half lying on Semi's lap.

"Seriously?," asks Semi, but he is hardly surprised.

"What? It helps me relax, it helps _you_ relax. It's a symbiotic relationship."

Semi snorts at that. "That's not what symbiosis is about, you are more like a parasyte."

"Just do your thing, music boy."

Tendou feels Semi relax under him and start tapping on his back, but he isn't following the music's beat.

“Are you out of tempo?”

“ _Don’t start again_. I’m following the beat just fine.”

“You are going slower than the music,” he points out.

“Not that beat; your _heart_ beat.”

Semi is looking at him fondly and Tendou tries really, really hard to not ruin the moment, but the fit of giggles is stronger.

“Oh my God! Eita, that’s so fucking _corny_!”

“Wh-what?! No, it’s not! Stop laughing!” but what does he expect Tendou to do when he is being so cheesy, on a fucking bus, and blushing like that. “Fuck off, I’m going to get up!”

“Ha ha ha! Wait, don’t do that, I’ll fall-”

“Who is making all that noise in the back?!”

Shit. _Shit._

“I warned you,” says Reon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Comission info.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
